1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet attaching instrument and a sheet attachment member, more particularly, to an instrument for attaching a belt or a tape etc. to sheet products such as clothes, bags, and covers directly or through a buckle, a magnet catch, a belt adjuster, a clasp, a tape stopper, a code stopper, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, clothes, bags, covers and the like are manufactured mainly from woven clothes and synthetic-resin sheets etc. In these sheet products, a buckle, a magnet catch or the like is attached for opening and closing a lid thereof, and a belt, a tape, or the like is attached as a grip for carrying them.
For instance, in order to close a flap for shutting an opening of a bag, a plug of a buckle is attached to a tip end of the flap and a corresponding socket is attached to a front surface of the bag.
To realize such attachment, an arrangement has been employed in which a socket body and plug body are arranged on a front side of a sheet and an attachment member is arranged on a back side of the sheet in a manner such that these attachment members are coupled with the respective bodies to sandwich the sheet.
The following is an art disclosed in the Republic of Korea Registered Utility Model Gazette No.20-0268089 (Conventional Example 1).
Referring to FIG. 12, a sheet attaching instrument 101 includes a socket 100 (instrument body) of a buckle that is attached to a front surface of a sheet and an attachment member 200 that is arranged on a back surface of the sheet.
The socket 100 has a plurality of attachment projections 110 that penetrate the sheet to the back surface thereof, and an enlarging section enlarged in a predetermined direction is formed at each tip end of the attachment projections 110.
The attachment member 200 has a plurality of engaging holes 210 and a notch 220 that engage with the respective attachment projections 110. Each of the engaging holes and the notch has an inserting section (a wide opening section) into which the enlarging section can be inserted, a holding section (a narrow opening section) that can hold the enlarging section, and a fall-stop 221 that can hold the attachment projection in an area between the inserting section and the holding section.
In the engaging hole 210, the fall-stop thereof consists of a projection 211 extending from a side edge opposing to that of the other engaging hole 210. The attachment projection 110 is inserted into the engaging hole 210 from the inserting section, and then moved to the holding section to be held. In this process, when the attachment projection 110 heads to the holding section, the projection 211 of the fall-stop, that is extended toward the holding section, is elastically deformed to allow it to pass by. However, once the attachment projection 110 reaches the holding section, the projection 211 prohibits it from returning to the inserting section, thus a fall-stop function is provided.
In the notch 220, auxiliary notches are formed on both sides thereof in a manner such that the notch 220 is formed between a pair of projections 221. The holding section consists of a depth section of the pair of projections 221, whereas the pair of projections 221, i.e. the fall-stops consist of mutually facing step sections 223 formed between the inserting section, i.e., tip ends of the projections, and the holding section.
The attachment projection 110 is inserted into the notch 220 from the tip end side of the pair of the projections 221, and then moved to the holding section to be held. In this process, when the attachment projection 110 heads to the holding section, the pair of projections 221 are elastically deformed to allow it to pass by. However, once the attachment projection 110 reaches the holding section, the step sections 223 of the fall-stops 221, that have big steps on the holding side thereof, prohibit it from returning to the inserting section, thus a fall-stop function is provided.
With the attachment projections 110 and the engaging holes 210 or the notch 220, the socket 100 and the attachment member 200 are engaged with each other by being relatively moved in a predetermined direction heading from the inserting sections to the holding sections, thus enabling the sheet attaching instrument 101 to be attached to the sheet.
The following is another art disclosed in the Republic of Korea Registered Utility Model Gazette No.0110680 (Conventional Example 2).
Referring to FIG. 13, a sheet attaching instrument 300 includes a socket 310 (instrument body) of a buckle that is attached to a front surface of a sheet 301 and an attachment member 320 that is arranged on a back surface of the sheet 301.
The socket 310 has a plurality of attachment projections 311 that penetrate the sheet to the back surface thereof, and an enlarging section 312 enlarged in a predetermined direction is formed at each tip end of the attachment projections 311.
The attachment member 320 has a plurality of engaging holes 321 and a notch 324 that engage with the respective attachment projections 311. Each of the engaging holes and the notch has a protrusion at an end of an inner circumference in a predetermined direction, designating a section with the protrusion as a holding section (a narrow opening section) that can hold the enlarging section, a section without the protrusion as an inserting section (a wide opening section) into which the enlarging section can be inserted.
In the engaging hole 321, a fall-stop consists of a projection 322 extending from an opposite side of the holding section into the inserting section. The attachment projection 311 is inserted into the inserting section by pressing the projection 322 upward, and then moved to the holding section to be held by the protrusion 323. When the attachment projection 311 is placed into the holding section, the projection 322 is released from the press-up state to return to the original position inside the inserting section. Consequently, the projection 322 prohibits the attachment projection 311 from returning into the inserting section, thus a fall-stop function is provided.
In the notch 324, no fall-stop is formed, so that the holding section simply holds the attachment projection 311. However, since the attachment projections 311 in the above-mentioned engaging holes 321 are held therein, the attachment projection 311 in the notch 324 is also kept to be held.
With the attachment projections 311 and the engaging holes 321 or the notch 324, the socket 310 and the attachment member 320 are engaged with each other by being relatively moved in a predetermined direction heading from the inserting sections to the holding sections, thus enabling the sheet attaching instrument 300 to be attached to the sheet.
As described above, the sheet attaching instrument 101 according to the Conventional Example 1 uses the projections 211 and the projections 221 as fall-stops. The sheet attaching instrument 300 according to the Conventional Example 2 also uses the projections 322 as fall-stops.
The fact that all of the projections 211, the projections 221 and the projection 322 are cantilevered elastic projections brings a disadvantage in that they tend to be caught by other objects upon the handling in a disassembled state. It also brings another disadvantage in that, if a strong force is accidentally applied to the projections being caught by other objects, they are largely deformed and possibly damaged.